The future is ours
by stainedheart
Summary: We just have to take it. NXT Divas centric.


**N/A: **A long, long time ago I wrote a fic centred on the main roster Divas. Today I bring you a fic centred on the NXT Divas (the five that are on tv on regular basis). Writing about the Divas is always a joy to me, so I hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

**Charlotte**

"_Bow down to the queen!"_

She has lost the count of how many times she watched this match. One move and one, two, three. New NXT Women's champion. She cried. Nattie cried. Her father cried. Bret at least tried. She knew everything by heart by now (_Now I'll apply the sharpshooter, now Nattie is going to say 'woo!'_) it's crazy. But that was _the _match and Charlotte is damn proud of it. It was the turning point, she thinks as she works out, it was when people stopped seeing her as Charlotte **Flair **to see her as **Charlotte **Flair. It was damn important. She didn't want to be a shadow, she didn't want to be her father's daughter forever. Charlotte was proud of her family and the Flair legacy, but she wanted to be her own person.

It was difficult when they kept whispering that she had everything handled to her, that the management _loves _her father so they'll let her be the champion and perform at Madison Square Garden and debut before she can call herself a proper wrestler. When they looked at her they saw Ric Flair written all over her in big, flashy neon lights. They didn't see her. They didn't see the hours she spends at the ring training her moves, or when she sits with the trainers and they tell her where she needs to improve, or when she crawls to her bed after driving all around Florida to go to house shows or when she has to share a tiny locker room with another 10 girls and they bump on each other while dressing and putting their war paint (as they call makeup). They didn't see that.

But Charlotte let the critics see what they want to see. She is going to prove them all wrong. She is going to succeed on her own merit, she is going to rule and when that happens she will watch they change their minds because in the end everyone bows down to the queen.

* * *

**Sasha**

There is no moment of hesitation. From the moment she wakes up to the moment she goes to sleep Sasha knows that she is doing the right thing, fulfilling her dreams. It's one (baby) step at time, but she's doing it, she's getting closer to her main goal

(_be the goddamn boss of everything_)

of being the top Diva in WWE. Okay, first she has to be the top Diva in NXT, but that's already a hell of a start.

There's a new Sailor Moon and she's _super _excited, but that has to wait, she has to train, take acting classes, go to a house show, answer the fans and be a boss, because that's not her job, that's her lifestyle. Like Eddie (her hero) Guerrero cheated, lied and stole Sasha bosses, amazes and takes over as she walks to the ring. As she goes from move to move Sasha smiles. Not that I'm-better-than-you smile, but a happiness smile because she's doing what she loves, she's wrestling and she's good at it.

"_Sasha is ratchet! clap-clap-clap Sasha is ratchet!"_

If she's going to be honest this chant amuses the hell out of her. It means she's doing it right, that they either like or dislike her, but they react to her. She has already worked with the main roster (Madison Square Garden!) and she knows it's a different game there, it seems like the crowd makes an effort to not like/dislike the Divas, but she knows she is good, she can make them change their minds. She is the boss, after all. The future is hers.

* * *

**Becky**

"_Are you sure you want to do that, Rebecca?" Devitt asked._

"_Yes. 100% sure." She answered from the bottom of her heart._

It wasn't easy. At the beginning she was scared. She was scared of a bad landing, of getting injured again, of not being as good as she once was (_and she was really good_), of failing. But not even all the things she did could fill that void wrestling left behind. She managed the Knights, but she missed being in between the ropes, of those minutes when her mind went blank, her body focused.

She went back, fighting fears, one step at time. And she was still good. So good that now she was Becky, the NXT Diva. The day she finally made her tv debut was crazy. Those people were chanting for her! Yes, she recognized some of those faces from house shows, but they were _all _chanting for her! Doing that dance wasn't bad, she liked it and she liked to remember everyone that yes, she was from Ireland.

Fast forward and she was more comfortable with her role, headbanging and watching as the lights flashed inside Full Sail as she made her way to the ring. Move after move after move, her mind was blank, her body focused and she knew what to do. Wrestling was easy as breathing to her, it was completely natural. She landed on her back and face and side and she took bumps but the fear was gone, she was 100% sure that she wanted to be there. And the future was all hers after that confirmation.

* * *

**Alexa**

"_Look," Sara pulled her to the side and looked inside her eyes "Never let anyone tell you that you don't belong here because you didn't work in the indies, okay?"_

"_Okay." She answered, not sure of what her trainer was talking about._

It had been her first day at the Performance Center and she was so, so scary. That was a new terrain, a new land to which Alexa had never been before. She knew what it was about, but she didn't have an extensive knowledge about it and that scared her. But Alexa had promised herself that she would give everything she had to be good like the others, to learn.

So when she went home she watched old matches (bless the Network) and when she was at the Performance Center she asked. Sara was patient, she was caring and gentle, although she always asked for their best.

Apparently people didn't like girls who didn't work in the indies, Alexa learned after a few conversations. They weren't worth of the sacred ground of WWE. Why hire "models" when there were countless girls working their asses off to have a chance and those nobodies came and stole their dreams?

But who says Alexa didn't dream with being a top Diva? Of being like AJ Lee or Paige or Trish or Lita? Alexa fell in love with that world. At every bump she took she imagined the crowds chanting and cheering for her and she wanted that. She dreamed of being good, of proving everyone wrong.

Little by little she was achieving that dream, showing that she was good, she wanted to be there, and she _belonged _there. Once Alexa had other dreams, but those changed, and she knew better than anyone else that it was never too late to start dreaming of a bright future again.

* * *

**Bayley**

She doesn't ready comments online because Bayley tries to not get influenced by people's words, but she knows that usually people say she _lives _her gimmick and that is true. Of course she doesn't go around hugging people (unless they ask her to) but every time Bayley walks into the Performance Center or Full Sail she just can't help but look around like a fan that somehow made to backstage because everything is so surreal, she is there, she works there and dare she say it, she's one of the most popular performers.

She looks as Sasha puts her red lipstick on and turns into the boss she thinks how they are alike outside of their tv personas. They dreamed and they worked hard and they made their way there.

Becky warms up while chatting with Devitt, her red hair moving freely as she mocks a headbang. They laugh and Bayley smiles, she knows Becky came back from retirement after a terrible injury and she admires the Irish Diva because she was brave enough to try again.

Alexa is so tiny you barely see she's there, but Bayley is already used to the trail of glitter she leaves behind as she walks around, paying attention to everything. Bayley likes how she is always so eager to learn in and out of the ring.

Charlotte wraps the title belt around her waist, fixing her blond hair. She looks at Bayley and smiles, Bayley smiles back at her. _"You're too nice" _Charlotte is going to say to her in a few moments, and she is not wrong. Bayley _is _too nice, but she also is a fighter, she is determined and when goes out there the gimmick is just that: A gimmick. The time to be impressed has passed, it's time to _impress_ and that she does.

Bayley lives her gimmick, but first of all she lives her dream, aiming to a big future, just like everyone else there.


End file.
